Running Scared
by Scabior's Princess
Summary: One Summer Scabior snatches a girl whom he knows from his past. Although she's a Pureblood, he's feelings get ahead of him and he claims her as his. How will Izolda get out from his clutches, and will she manage to get Scabior back in the wright track?
1. The Woods at Night

**Running Scared**

**~ Scabior/OC fanfiction**

**~ Rated: M**

**Chapter One - The Woods at Night**

Summer holidays. Even an Auror such as me needs a break from everything. There's nothing more beautiful than dozing in the sun on the beach, though I prefer to swimm and dive in the sea. My old friends from Hogwarts, Kayla, Jasmine, Will, Tom and I decided that day to go on a bike tour through the woods nearby our village we were staying at. We rented the bikes and pedalled slowly through the woods. After a few hours filled with laughter, falling down from bikes, and a few tree crashes, we settled in on a small clearing to have lunch. Soon enough, darkness begun to fall and we decided to go back to the village. We didn't bother to use Lumos, we just enjoyed out stay in nature without magic, though we had our wands just in case something happened.

Suddenly, Kayla heard a noise comming from the bushes beside the bike way. We all loked at them, the noise and rattling becoming louder and stronger.

All six of us were scared to hell and begun to pedall quickly to get away from whatever was in the bushes. But, God and Karma always hated me, so my bike chain broke loose and I fell into the nearby wild rose bushes. Nobody from my friends seemed to notice it though, since they were pedalling for their lives.

I tried to get up, but failed realising I had a sprained anckle and thorns all over my body and my left arm was bleeding. The noise from the bushes came closer and closer, but I was too scared to scream for help or even to move.

Growing desperate as the noise came closer, I searched around me to eventually find some brunch or something to defend myself, but didn't find anything. Suddenly the noise stopped and I heard a smug voice behind me.

''Well, well, well. Look who we got here, boys.''

I turned around to find myself face to face with a man leaning against a tree. 'Boys?', I thought to myself, 'There are more of them?'

''Ow, come on, boss, she's just a Muggle.'', I heard a man say.

''We'll find that out soon enough. What's your name, beautiful?'', the man leaning on the tree asked while turning to me.

''I'm... I'm Izolda. Izolda...''

''Izolda Lachlan?'', I was cutted out in my sentence.

Suddenly I realised who this man was. My eyes went wide. I thought he was dead, but he wasn't. God, he changed so much from the last time I saw him.

''Alex? Alexander?'', I questioned him. ''Alexander McCulloch?''

''I don't go by that name anymore, love. It's Scabior now. Oy, Greyback!'', he snapped to the man holding me. ''Get your hands of her. And no funny business, this one is mine.''

''Aw, come on, boss. I just want to know what kind of blood she has.'', I heard Greyback growling.

''She's a Pureblood.'', Scabior replied.

Greyback released me with that and I fell to the ground with a thud. Scabior came to me offering his hand to help me get myself up, but I didn't take it.

''So, you know what my blood status is. I'm a proud Pureblood, and if you don't mind, I'll be going now.''

But, Scabior had other plans with me. He grabbed my arm, pushed me against a tree and straddled me, holding my arms against his chest.

''Now, now, Izolda, you won't just leave me like that, will you? In fact, who told you you could go. I'm not letting you go. I snatched you, so I can do with you what I want.''

He looked down at me with his grey eyes. I managed to catch a gliss of lust in them.

''No. No, you wouldn't do that. We've known each other since we were 11. We were best friends. You- You wouldn't do that. Never.'', I said, tears starting to stream down my face.

Scabior seemed to get a little uncomfortable, so he released me and I took the opportunity and ran away. However, Scabior was never stupid, though he seem so right there. All I heard was him yelling 'Stupefy' and everything went blank.

I woke up in a tent, prebably miles and miles far from where we were before.

Scabior wasn't there, so I got up. However, when I spinned around, I was face to face with Scabior, his face only centimeters away from mine.

In a swift motion, he claimed my lips roughly, kissing me hard. I tryed to struggle away, but he held me in place. Eventually I got out of his grasp and slapped him as hard as I could. He looked at me in pure anger and furry, lunged at me, cought me by my arms and threw me against the wall.

''HOW DARE YOU?'', Scabior screamed at me.

''HOW DARE _YOU_?'', I screamed back.

Scabior's furry got even worse by my outburst and he backhanded me so hard that I fell on the floor, a cry escaping my lips. Then he lifted me to my feet again, his face inches away from my crying one, with a satisfying grin.

''Did we learn our lesson, beautiful?'', he asked.

''No.'', I whispered.

''What was that, sweetheart?''

''I said NO!'', I said louder.

He just laughed.

''No? Well, my lovely, that's a fine answer. GREY-!''

''NO!'', I cutted him off before he could finish the line, ''Not him. Please, anybody, but not him.'', I pleaded.

''And what if I want Greyback to teach you your lesson?'', he asked with a grin.

''No, please. Please, I'm begging you, please. I'll do anything. I swear I'll do anything, just don't hand me over to him.''

''Really anything?''

''Yes.'', I replied.

Scabior seemed to be very satisfied with my answer. He pushed me towards the center of the room and begun circling me. I was in pure fear of what he could do to me now that he got his answer. Comming right behind me, he whispered in my ear.

''I'm going to enjoy you tonight.''

I backed up and turned to face him. Scabior was only waiting for me to do this, because he kissed me again, pressing me against a wall, both of his arms slammed on either side of me, preventing me from escaping. I was suprised now, because his kiss was not rough. It was a demanding kiss, full of passion and lust. Scabior clasped his hands around me, bringing me closer to him, deepening the kiss. Then he lifted me up, and not parting form the kiss, put me down on his bed, he on top of me. To my surprise, I started kissing him back, but was soon inerrupted by a yell from outside the hut we were staying at.

''SCABIOR!''

''I'm a little bussy at the moment!'', Scabior yelled back and continued to kiss me passionatelly.

''BUT IT'S AN EMERGENCY!''

That brought Scabior on his feet. He gave me a little peck on the forehead and ran outside, leaving me on his bed. After a couple of minutes Scabior came back.

''So, beautiful, where were we?''

''You were kissing me on your bed.'', I replied.

''Oh, that's right.'', he said and continued to kiss me.

Soon enough I realised his hand traveled down my body and were currently tugging on the end of my T-Shirt, pulling it up.

''No. Stop, please.''

''What's wrong, my lovely?'', Scabior asked concearned.

''What are you doing?''

''I'm undressing you. How does it look like to you?'', he aske me with a laugh.

''But...''

''Well, what are you expecting? I told you I'm going to enjoy you tonight, and I'm bloody going to, wether you like it or not.''

''Yes, but...''

''No buts, beautiful. You said you're going to do anything for me if I don't hand you over to Greyback. It's only fare from you to honnor your promiss, as I am going to do what I promissed.'', he said seriouslly, his greyish-blue eyes looking at me with pure lust.

Now I realised what he ment with enjoying me tonight, and I didn't want to give him that satisfaction. With a swift motion, I kicked him with my knee right between his legs. He yelped in pain, releasing me, and I took that advantage and escaped. I ran pass the other Snatchers to the woods, but however, I didn't get to far. Scabior cought up with me much more quicker than I thought. I fell face down over a tree root I failed to notice. Scabior sat on top of me, pinning my wrists on the wet forest floor.

''I got you, beautiful. You won't get away from me that easelly.'', he hissed into my ear and continued. ''I didn't like you kicking me in my privates, you know. But know this, my lovely. I wanted to be a gentleman with you tonight, but I don't think I'll be now after your little show. I'll enjoy your screams.''

With that, he rose me to my feet, bounded my wrists and led me back to the campside. Greyback burted into laughter when he saw me.

''Feisty the one, ain't she?''

''Yes, she definitelly is. But nontherless, she's my best catch by now.'', Scabior replied with a grin, while looking at me.

Once we got into the hut, Scabior pinned me to the wall again.

''Listen to me, beautiful. There are three very important rules to follow here if you want to survive. Rule number one: my word is the last. Whatever I say to you to do, you do. Rule number two: don't ever, ever try to run away from me again, because if you do, you'll face much worse cansequences than you did today. And rule number three: you are never allowed to leave my side. And when I say never, I mean never. Unless, of course, you want that Greyback teaches you a lesson again. You belong to me, and you will act so.'', he finished his speech. ''And now, we must finish what we startwd before you interrupted us with your little outburst.''

''NO! LET GO OF ME!'', I screamed and kicked him, but unsuccessfully. ''I DON'T BELONG TO YOU! I DON'T BELONG TO ANYBODY! HOW DARE YOU DECLARE ME AS YOURS?''

''You know, my lovely, you're wrong. You do belong to me. It was I who snatched you, and by Wizarding Law, whomever I snatch, I can claim ownership to them. That's a privilege if you're a Snatcher, so technically, you do belong to me.''

''DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH ME!''

Scabior bluntly ignored my screams and kicks and threw me onto the bed. Before I could get up, he straddled my waist and bound my wrists to the bedpost. Now he didn't bother to undress me manually. Instead, he did it with a flick of his wand, leaving me only in my undergarments. He looked down at me from top to bottom, his eyes roaming over my body. Than he took his own clothes. But, he didn't do it with his wand. He actually performed some kind of stripteasse for me, as if he was trying to seduce me. His coat and fingerless leather glove were first, but they were soon followed by his green vest and shirt. His boots and plaid pants were the last to join the pile of clothing on the floor by the bed. Than he crawled on top of me and started to kiss me passionatelly, like he did before. His lips invaded mine, and not knowing why, I just gave in.


	2. You're Beautiful to Me

**Hi! Here's chapter 2! Yay! :))**

**I got 4 reviews! *dances* Didn't get so many since I'm on this site. hehe.**

**There were a few problems that are solved now, concearning Scabior's real name. My friend suggested 'Alexander McCulloch', and I didn't know that in SelenesLegacy's story Scabior has the same name. So, Scabior is now named 'Nathaniel Scamander', in short 'Nathan', like I wanted him to be named in the first place.**

**Once again, SelenesLegacy, I'm sorry, I didn't know.**

**Anyhow, I was wondering wether I'm going to straight to the point, because that's the way I write.**

_**Review Feedbacks**_

_**Lady Electricity **__- Glad you like it :) Thanks for telling me for the mistakes. I corrected them (those I found)._

_**KristenStewartFan **__- I'll definitelly continue, so stay tuned. :)_

_**forbiddenluv **__- Can't wait? Here's more ;)_

_**SelenesLegacy **__- I changed the name. Sorry once more because of that. I'm glad you enjoyed it. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: English is not my maternal language, so bare with my grammatical and spelling mistakes.**

**A/N: Everything in this FanFic is in the property of J., except for Izolda Lachlan. She's mine. Though, I wish I owned Scabior *goes and cries in the corner***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - You're Beautiful to Me<strong>

Soon he moved from my lips down to my neck where he started to plant kisses all the way down to my breasts.

''I think your bra is in my way.'', her said seductivelly and begun to take it off.

I gasped at his motions, pleasure running throgh my entire body.

He seemed to be satisfied with my reaction and continued his ministrations. He planted butterfly kisses onto my breasts and belly until he came to another obstacle - my panties.

''Oh, again something that's in my way.'', he commented.

''No, please don't.'', I begged him.

''Shhh. It's okay, sweetheart, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you.'', he tried to calm me.

''But you said...'', I started, but he silenced me with a kiss.

''I know what I said, but I changed my mind. I realised I was to hard on you before, and you were always special to me and...''

Suddenly he stopped, rose up and started to get dressed.

I looked at him in confusion. Did he just tried to confess something? First he's angry, and now he's acting totally different.

''What are you playing at?'', I asked him.

''Izolda, I... I'm sorry.'', with that he untied my hands and left.

As soon as he was out, I started to get dressed.

I dind't understand him a bit. He was angry at me because I confronted him only moments ago. But now? Like the whole world crashed for him. How can he act like two different people? He reminded me when we were at Hogwarts.

When we were alone, he was all nice to me, and he actually cared about me, but when his 'friends' were around, he would ignore me like everybody else.

My thoughts were interrupted by Scabior's voice.

''You okay?'', he asked.

''I'm fine. But you don't seem okay.''

''Well, Azkaban gets the best of you, I would say.'', he replied.

''You were in Azkaban? When?''

He didn't bother to answer right away. He was leaning on the wall, deeply in his thoughts.

With a loud sigh, he moved away from the wall and sat on a chair.

''Do you remember the first day we met?'', he asked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_I ran down to the Quidditch Pitch. Jesus, Jasper would be furius. I was late for our match against Slytherin. _

_''Izolda, where the hell are you?'', Jasper was yelling at me. ''Everybody is allready here.''_

_And so was he. Slytherins new seeker._

_God, he was handsome. Shoulder long, light wavy brown hair, very tall, athletically built. The most noticable thing were his eyes. Such a beautiful blueish-grey colour._

_''Izolda? Izolda!'', Jasper was snapping with his fingers in front of my face. ''Heeeellooooo? Is anybody at home? Izolda? Are you listening to me?''_

_I ignored Jasper. My thoughts were focused on the sexy looking Slytherin seeker._

_Suddenly he aproached me and stuck his hand out._

_''Nathaniel Scamander. But just call me Nathan.''_

_I took his hand and shook it._

_''Izolda Lachlan.''_

_''You're not from England, are you?'', he asked._

_''No. I'm from Scotland.'', I replied. ''How come I never saw you here?''_

_He smiled._

_''I'm from Ireland. And besides, I transfered here from Durmstrang this year.''_

_Before I could have said anything else, Jasper called me to stand into the line, beacuse the match was about to begin. After only 15 minutes of play, we were loosing 60:0. But, I managed to spot the Snitch right beside Jaspers knee. The case begun. Nathan spotted the Snitch as well, and he alomst knocked me off my broom. I was holding to it with my hands._

_The crowd went wild. I got angry. I got onto my broom, but I did went a step further. I stood on it, navigating it only with my feet, while I tried to keep my balance. I the very moment Nathan was about to grab the snitch, I jumped of my broom and caught it right in front of Nathan's face._

_His expression was priceless._

_After the match he came to congratulate me._

_''That was amazing. Amazing, yet very dangerous.''_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p>''I caught the Snitch right in front of your face. It was our first match. On our third year.'', I said, remembering the event.<p>

''Yes. It was something amazing.'', he said with a sad smile. ''And the Azkaban story? I'll tell you that one when the time comes. But you have to know this. I wasn't sent there because I did something wrong. And Potter, he's not the only one who has to finish the Dark Lord.''

I looked at him with confusion, but he ignored my look and continued.

''From the day you caught the Snitch in front of my face, I knew I wanted you. In every way. I did demonstrate it today, but I obviously failed. I'm a fail. An epic one, too.''

''You're not a fail. You've never been one.'', I said, trying to comfort him.

''How do you know?'', Scabior snapped back. ''We didn't see each other since we left Hogwarts! You don't know anything about me!''

With that, he raised from the chair he was sitting on and begun to leave.

''Wait! I have something to say before you go. You want to know how I know you're not a fail? You were the only Slytherin who ever spoke to me in my entire life. But why, Scabior? Why? I was the unimportant Ravenclaw Seeker, the bookworm everybody ignored. But not you. You were my only friend whom I could trust. You were my only real friend. And that is why you're not a failure.''

''You're lieing!'', he said.

''I'm not. I would never lie to you. You were beautiful to me then, and you are beautiful to me now. You will always be, no matter who you are, or what you do. And I don't give a damn what people would say if we ended up together.''

Scabior seemed shocked by my speech.

''Whatever.'', he said and left.

* * *

><p><strong>So, chapter 2 is over. Sorry if it's a bit short.<strong>

**I revealed a bit of Scabior and Izolda's past when they were at Hogwarts. Will reveal why Scabior ended in Azkaban soon.**

**Am I going to fast with the plot? Yes? No? Say your oppinion.**

**If you have any ideas, please leave it in the comments, or PM me.**

**I'll try to update every day, so keep tuned on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Title is inspired by Toše Proeski's song, 'Beautiful to Me'<strong>


	3. Tears Look Really Nice on You

**Time for Chapter 3!**

_**Review Feedbacks**_

_**KristenStewartFan - Here's more. :)**_

_**forbiddenluv - here you go - Chapter three**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: English is not my maternal language, so bare with my grammatical and spelling mistakes.**

**A/N: Everything in this FanFic is in the property of J., except for Izolda Lachlan. She's mine. Though, I wish I owned Scabior *goes and cries in the corner***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Tears look really nice on you<strong>

Scabior was in some sort of mess, I could tell. For the next few days he bluntly ignored me, although I tried fo hel him.

He wouldn't talk to me, and whenever I asked him how I could help him, he would say it's not my business. But, one night I was woken up by the sound of a guitar.

I went outside the hut Scabior and I were sleeping to see him sitting under a tree, with the guitar in his hands, playing a lovely tune. He didn't took notice of the rain that started to drizzle down. Scabior was by now soaking wet, but he continued to play his giutar. Then he started to sing to the melody.

''To leave forever, I can not  
>I'm returning to you like to an old reason<br>I close my eyes because I know the road  
>I'm not scared but I'm shivering like a leaf<br>Waves will break the moon tonight  
>I am coming because I love you too much<p>

Tears look really nice on you but do not cry  
>Why are you tossing pearls in mud tonight<br>If the rain was quieter you'd hear my steps  
>Like some time ago when I was yours''<p>

Scabior played wonderfully, although it was a sad song. His voice was almost angelic like. I never heard him sing. As I watched him, I noticed he had his eyes closed all the time. He played a few chord progressions and then he continued to sing.

''To leave forever, I can not  
>I'm returning to you like to an old reason<br>Life is a wind and man is a leaf  
>Nobody, in the end, stays clean<br>Waves will break the moon tonight I'm coming  
>Because I love you too much<p>

Tears look really nice on you but do not cry  
>Why are you tossing pearls in mud tonight<br>If the rain was quieter you'd hear my steps  
>Like some time ago when I was yours.''<p>

He replayed the chorus singing louder, like he wanted everyone to hear him. He sang as if he was really in pain, like his singing his soul out of himself.

''Tears look really nice on you but do not cry  
>Why are you tossing pearls in mud tonight<br>If the rain was quieter you'd hear my steps  
>Like some time ago when I was yours''<p>

I felt like my heart was tearing apart and it hit me like a lightening bolt. He was singing to me. About me. Tears started to stream down my face as he played the tune on his guitar. Then I realised he started to cry too, but he didn't stop to sing, although he sang quietly now.

''Tears look really nice on you but do not cry  
>Why are you tossing pearls in mud tonight<br>If the rain was quieter you'd hear my steps  
>Like some time ago when I was yours''<p>

Then he sang more and more louder, though I could barely hear him through his sobs.

''Tears look really nice on you but do not cry  
>Why are you tossing pearls in mud tonight<br>If the rain was quieter you'd hear my steps  
>Like some time ago when I was yours<p>

If the rain was quieter you'd hear my steps  
>Like some time ago when I was yours''<p>

Scabior stopped, put his guitar beside him adn continued to cry. I didn't know what to do. Should I go and comfort him, should I just leave him be, or should I just pretend this didn't happen? I looked at Scabior and saw he still didn't stop to cry. Raind was pouring down on him, mixing with his tears, his clothes completely wet. His hair loosen itself out of the ponytail it was in, but he didn't seem to notice it. Then I heard him through his sobs.

''Why?... Why me?... And why Izolda?... Why is this so fucked up?...''

Suddenly I heard another noise on my left. I turned and saw Greyback comming out of his tent. Apparently only Scabior slept in a hut. Guess being the leader of the Snatchers had its privileges.

''What the fuck are you doing out in the rain, Scabior?'', Greyback asked.

''Mind your own business, will you?'', Scabior replied grouchily and rose up.

He picked up his guitar and went over to the hut. I closed the door quickly and leaned against the wall. Tears were still streaming down my face when Scabior came in. He whiped the remaining tears away before hearing my sobs. The he turned to face me and pulled me into a tender hug.

''Why are you crying, Izolda?'', he murmured into my hair.

''I felt and urge to cry.''

''You and I both know you're a bad liar.''

''You're probably wright. And why were you crying?'', I asked.

''Who said I was crying?''

I pulled away from him.

''You know exactly what I'm talking about, Nathaniel Scamander: Don't you dare to pley your stupid games on me. I saw and heard everything, and there are a few things you need to explane to me. What is fucked up? And the 'Why me?' and 'Why Izolda?' thing? You're not making any sense as we speak.''

''Wait. Are you saying you heard me sing?'', Scabior asked.

''Yes. You woke me up with your guitar. You were playingsmething that sounded like a waltz. And then the rain started to drizzle whe you started to play the song you sang before. After the second chorus I realised you sang about me, weren't you?'', I asked Scabior, but he just starred at the floor. ''And thats why I cried. Because of the song. It's the most beautiful song I ever heard. When I saw you started to cry, I... Well, no matter. But the most amazing thing about the song was your voice. It was almost angelic like.''

Silence fell between us and the tension could have been cutted with a knife.

''What's the song called?'', I broke the silence.

''Tears look really nice on you.'', Scabior said quietly.

''Do they really?''

He smiled lightly. That was the first time I saw him actually smile.

''They do, sweetheart, they do.''

* * *

><p><strong>Am I going to fast with the plot? Yes? No? Say your oppinion.<strong>

**If you have any ideas, please leave it in the comments, or PM me.**

**Don't forget to read and review! :)**

**A/N: Sorry if Scabior is OOC. Don't kill me bacause of that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter title and lyrics are translated lyrics from a song Bosnian singer, Hari Mata Hari.<strong>

**Song title in original is 'Baš ti lijepo stoje suze'.**

**Check it on YouTube if you want, I guarantee you, it's very beautiful.**


End file.
